(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid magnetizer, and more particularly, to a fluid magnetizing device for optimizing magnetization efficiency of fluids.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Industrial water treatment and related industrialists add magnetizing devices onto pipelines for magnetizing fluids passing through in order to change properties of the fluids thereby increasing heat exchange efficiency, preventing pipelines from corrosion, elevating engine power, or altering timings for chemical reactions resulted from mixing chemicals.
As it should be, the higher the magnetization efficiency that the aforesaid fluids passing through the magnetizing device receive, the better the results one gets. Apart from the intensity of magnetizing forces provided by magnetizers in magnetizing devices, the diameter of pipelines thereof also has a most direct influence on the magnetization efficiency.
Quite a number of fluid magnetizers are being currently used, which shall be described hereunder.
Referring to FIG. 1 showing a current fluid magnetizer, two semicircular arcuated magnets 10 are clamped by a clamp 20 to be fixed on a pipeline 30. The magnetic lines of forces of the magnets 10 are then penetrated through into the pipeline 30 to magnetize the fluid therein.
Referring to FIG. 2 showing a current fluid magnetizer, more than two magnets 10 with the same pole arranged next to each other are inserted into a U-shaped holder 21, and the magnetic force thereof is employed to have the magnets 10 attached to the pipeline 30. The magnetic lines of forces of the magnets 10 are similarly penetrated into the pipeline 30 to magnetize the fluid therein.
Referring to FIG. 3 showing a current fluid magnetizer, a plurality of magnets 10 are piled for composing a magnetic cluster, which is then arranged on the outer wall of the pipeline 30. A frame 22 is provided for fixing the corresponding positions in the magnet cluster, such that the magnetic lines of forces are arranged in order in the pipeline 30.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5 showing a structure disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,171, the magnets 10 are axially arranged in the center of the pipeline 30 using the frame 22, so that magnetic lines of forces of neighboring magnets 10 are generated within the pipeline 30.
In the several fluid magnetizers described above, the magnetic lines of forces thereof only distribute on the peripheries of the magnets, meaning that they are tangential to the route of the fluids thereof and are unable to perpendicularly penetrate the pipelines. Therefore the magnetic lines of forces distributed at farther areas to the magnetic bodies within the pipelines are comparatively scarce, almost approaching zero. For the reason that arrangements of such magnets cause the magnetic lines of forces to be tangent to the route of the fluids thereof, the magnetization efficiency somewhat remains limited even if magnets having stronger magnetic forces are used. Moreover, due to structural restraints of conventional magnetizers, volumes of magnets and sectional areas at pipelines thereof are also restricted with respect to proportion.
The object of the invention is to provide a fluid magnetizer, wherein magnets are arranged at the opposite sides of the diameter of the route of the fluid thereof. At one side thereof, two magnets are arranged such that the N-pole of both magnets are faced to each other and joined to form a N-magnetic flux. At the other side thereof, two magnets are arranged such that the S-pole of both magnets are faced to each other and joined to form a S-magnetic flux. Through the attraction caused by the opposite magnetism of the magnetic fluxes at the two sides, magnetic lines of forces having stronger strengths be generated and then linearly penetrated through the section of the fluid thereof. Therefore, the fluid thereof is fully magnetized when passing through the magnetizing segment, thereby increasing the magnetization efficiency of the fluid thereof